Staves
Staff of Magic Missile *The most basic of staves, but with a lot of potential. *Shoots out a magic missile dealing 5 damage. *Higher levels increase the amount of missiles shot and the damage by 1 or reduce the amount of charge consumed. *The best use for this is larger groups of enemies where you can hit multiple enemies with 1 missile. *You can also shoot it in Myst to damage anything walking around in the gas and avoiding the risk of a turret shooting at you while you inside the Myst. Staff of Stunning *This staff is best used on strong targets or larger groups, stunning means you can walk right through the enemy without any risk until they get unstunned of course and you can also get some cheap hits in. *Note that most undead enemies can't be stunned this way. *Higher level means wider area of effect for stuns. *You can create this staff at a Forge by combining a Staff of Magic Missile + Earth Rune. Staff of Fire *The best use for this one is to prematurely ignite some gas or just light a whole group of enemies on fire at once. *You can also light some vegetation on fire which will spread by itself. *Stopping firing the staff drains a bunch of power so quickly firing the staff in small bursts will drain it very quickly. *This also applies to all other channeling staves like Poison, Myst and Cold. *Also note that no channeling staves can be upgraded. Staff of Poison *Emits a cloud of Poison Gas. *You can fill a room with poison and then close the door, the poison won't decay and anything in the room slowly takes damage until you open that door. *The poison can also be ignited for extra damage. *Note that undead enemies are immune to poison damage (as well as others creatures like rats). Staff of Lightning *This one demolishes a line of enemies because it pierces. *It also stuns often and goes so through shields so its great for bosses. *The projectile actually splits in Myst so its a great tool to wipe anything that may be wandering around in the gas. *The projectile can also bounce *Upgrading the staff will increase its damage. *You can create this staff at a Forge by combining a Staff of Magic Missile + Magic Rune. Staff of Myst *Emits a stream of Myst gas. *This one is tough to use since you need some help from other sources to deal any damage with this staff and any resulting projectiles splitting nearby may hit you. *This staff goes well with a high level magic missile staff or lightning staff. Staff of Summoning *Magically creates one or more creatures nearby. The type of creature seems to be dependent on what is nearby when the staff is fired. *Generally a bad thing to discover accidentally. *Can be used to spawn skeletons which carry equipment on them. *Upgrading means more enemies at the same time. Staff of Blinking *Great for traversing chasms, lakes and lava. *You can also use it to teleport behind an enemy, allowing you to hit it or escape. *Extremely useful when you are cornered. *You can create this staff at a Forge by combining a Staff of Magic Missile + Life Rune. Staff of Cold *Emits large quantities of cold/ice, repeatedly dealing 5 damage to most creatures *Extra effective to fire-type enemies like Fire Elementals and Fire Bats. *Can be used to freeze of water and lava so you can walk over them. Staff of Fireball *This shoots a fireball, which explodes emitting shrapnel on contact. *The fireball from a +1 staff isn't that impressive but is solid at taking out both groups and boss enemies because of the area damage/fire and high damage at the center + stun, one cast deals 20+ damage to most enemies. *The real power of the staff comes in when you enchant it to +5, but beware. The explosion reaches further than the entire screen and anything caught in the blast takes at least 15 damage so you better find cover. *Creatures in the center of the blast take 100+ damage making this the highest damaging weapon in the game only beaten by a slaying weapon. *As stated above, upgrading means more explosion size and damage. *You can create this staff at a Forge by combining a Staff of Magic Missile + Fire Rune. *Can be used to destroy weak walls Staff of Switching *Switches each use from a Staff of Lightning to a Staff of Fireball. *The lightning shot deals with lines of enemies while the fireball deals with large groups and bosses. *If you don't have a fireball staff to enchant, use this one instead. Staff of Disarming *A rather dangerous staff but incredibly useful in the right hands, as you can make many enemies completely harmless by getting rid of their weapons. Just ensure that pick the weapons up before the monsters do. *Also ensure that you don't stand in the blast yourself because weapons falling into lava is a thing and you won't like it. *More levels means more blasts shot at the same time. Staff of White Fire *This shoots a white fireball, which explodes emitting magic missiles instead of shrapnel on contact. *You can create this staff at a Forge by combining a White Wyrm Spine + Dagger '''or Throwing Axe'''. Staff of Doom *This staff shoots out ten fireballs which match the strength of a +3 fireball staff. *The appearance of this staff should hopefully be put in books lying around so you should know when you are about to find this staff. *The best chance of using it safely is to hold the fire button and slowly walk backwards to avoid the blasts. *Can only be used once before requiring a recharge. *The main use for this staff is to take out large groups of strong enemies or bosses. *Do not use this staff if they are in your face since up close this staff kill you. *And since it is used up in one cast I don't recommend taking out plain normal enemies with it. Staff of Black Thorns * This Staff shoots a single missile which stuns, does good damage and fires rapidly. * You can Create this staff using the Queen Wasp's Stinger and a Dagger (non-magical, unlike the book says) in a Forge. * Excellent for boss killing, just bring some scrolls of recharging with you. (Thanks to pimhazeveld for this great content from this post: https://steamcommunity.com/app/506870/discussions/4/1291816880501613863/)